MS Paint Guy
Entrance Entrance - Drawn to Life MS Paint Guy is drawn into the battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Shapes MS Paint Guy will thrown a variety of shapes at the opposing players. Squares can be thrown after being thrown by Painty, Trianges and Stars are sharp projectiles and Circles bounce off the player and can bounce around the stage, not harming any players after being thrown. Side B - Spray Paint Tool Painty will shake a can of paint and it will launch him sideways. Players can be effected by the paint. Each color has a different effect. 1. Red - More damage to fire attacks 2. Yellow - More damage to electric based attacks 3. Blue - Player receives slowness 4. Purple - Player receives poison 5. Orange - You will become heavier This move also works as a recovery in some cases. Up B - Line MS Paint Guy will use a line to latch onto the nearest platform or ledge. You CANNOT use this move to grab items or players. Down B - Select and Rotate An outline will appear around Painty for a brief moment. During this state, all players and their attacks will be deflected back at them. There's a 10% chance that if the player is rotated, their controls will be reversed. Final Smash - Drawing Time MS Paint Guy summons one of his friends to help him in battle. Sanic - Sanic can damage fighters just by running and can shoot balls of Sanic by pressing B. However, the chance of Sanic appearing is rare. Mastah Cheff - Mastah Cheff can shoot his gun using B and can throw a grenade as his Side B. Mayro - Mayro can shoot fireballs by pressing B and can summon Luggy, his brother, as his Side B. KOSFX KOSFX1: "owie!" KOSFX2: "ow!" Star KOSFX: "NONONONONONONONONONO--''" Screen KOSFX: "''yowchies!" Taunts Up: *High fives mouse cursor* Sd: "i is the ms paint guy!" Dn: "lololololololol" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Waves* Victory 2: *Stands like a pimp with MLG glasses on* Victory 3: *Glitches* Lose/Clap: *Stands with a WTF Face* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description MS Paint Guy is an Microsoft Paint made character made by SBR23 (formally known as Mister Productions) created as another representative for the Microsoft Paint Program in Super Smash Bros Lawl. The character acts like the iconic SFM FNAF character, Bonzi Bonnie, and speaks with almost the same voice as said character. He is described as mentally disabled, and is friends with Best SpongeBob. While seemingly stupid however, MS Paint Guy has more sides to him beneath the skin. Could he actually have a past? Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Weak Punch, Weak Punch, Slap Fight (Can hold) * Dash Attack- Trips Tilt Attacks * Side- Cursor Hand Punch * Up- Cursor Hand Uppercut * Down- Cursor Hand Thrust Smashes * Side- Eraser Smash * Up- Upward Cut * Down- Downward Double Cut Aerials * N-Air - Summersault * F-Air - Cut * B-Air - Cut * U-Air - Upward Pencil Thrust * D-Air - Downward Eraser Thrust Grabs, Throws * Grab- Cursor Hand * Pummel- MS Paint Guy kicks the opponent * Forward- Cursor pushes forward and shoots MS Paint Bullets at opponent * Back- Cursor pushes back and shoots MS Paint Bullets at opponent * Up- Cursor drowns opponent up and then uppercuts them * Down- MS Paint Guy draws an MS Paint Anvil that lands on the opponent Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *MS Paint Guy is the fastest LLC character. Cons * Icon MS Paint Icon Victory Music Windows 95 Startup Sound Classic Mode TBA Palette Swaps *Default *Red Cap and Mustache (Mayro) *Yellow and Black Ears, Red Cheeks and Yellow and Brown Tail (Pikachu) *Brown Hair and Doctor's Headware (MS Paint Doctor Mario) *Brown Hair and Glasses (John Di Micco) *Blue Hair (Hitoshi) Trivia *MS Paint Guy was intended to be only used for Lawl, however, he became one of the main antagonist for the roleplay "Dimensional Clash". *MS Paint Guy's REAL name is Arnost Paint. Category:Microsoft Paint Category:MS Paint Category:Secretly Evil Category:Dumb Characters Category:Text to Speech Voice Category:Original characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Possibly Bipolar Category:Sister Lovers Category:People who had Sister Problems Category:Brother Category:Flowey's Advice Category:Characters who are overprotective of their sibling(s) Category:Hero or Villain Category:Characters with a past Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Deuteragonist Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets